Forever Young
by HarryPotterTwin
Summary: Our story picks up on a very special day for Harry, Ron and Hermione... One that they thought they'd never see: Graduation.


**Forever Young**

**Graduation Fic**

**Link To Harry's Haircut:** hairstylesweekly

**Song I Used In This Fic: **Here's to the night- Eve6

_Tick…tick…tick….tick…_

Three O'clock in the morning. Yet she could not sleep. Her eyes were drooping, obscuring her chocolate gaze from the flickering flames in the common-room grate. How long had she been up?

Tick…tick…tick…tick

God that clock was loud! She had come back down for some peace… but now she felt like throwing the damned thing through the closest window. This thing was… she had always thought there'd be more _time_. And there always _was_.

Tick… tick… tick… tick

Graduation: The word that scared her out of her wits. Only twice had Hermione ever been truly terrified, and this was worse than the others. She was leaving school the next day… forever.

Her friends Harry and Ron were a fat lot of help, taking the mick out of her to no end. But she could never stay mad… at one of them at least.

Harry James Potter. _'The Boy Who Lived'_ and _'The Man Who Conquered'_. She also knew him as the man she loved with all of her heart. Ever since that first Halloween at Hogwarts she had loved him. Yes, she was eleven at the time and had absolutely no idea what love was… but now she knew.

At eighteen, she wasn't much more wise on the whole 'marriage and a baby' life, but she knew that it was what she wanted one day. And she knew that she wanted it with one man and one man only.

"H-hermione?" She heard someone yawn from behind her, snapping her from her stupor. "What are you still doing up?" She knew that voice to belong to one man and one man only:

Harry bloody Potter.

"I… I couldn't sleep." She admitted, standing up to face him. His short hair was standing up in all directions and his emerald eyes were half closed with sleep. But she thought he had never looked more handsome. "I was just going up."

"Liar." He said shortly and plopped down beside her, bringing his arms up to grab her waist and pull her down next to him. His biceps bobbed with his every movement and she became entranced. "Now, tell me." He said, once again snapping her from her thoughts. "What the bloody hell is wrong?"

She shook her head and chuckled. Even half asleep he was kind and caring. She thought then how lucky she was. Here, she had one of the best guys she could ask for. He was sweet, funny, kind and considerate. Yet she was stuck in the buggering 'friend-zone'.

"Nothing… I just…" She shook her head again, not finding the words. She couldn't just say _'I don't want to leave!' _could she?

She didn't need to.

"I know how hard tomorrow is going to be, Hermione." He muttered, encircling her shoulders in his strong arms and making Hermione turn into a rather un-Hermione-ish puddle on the couch. "God knows how I'm going to say my speech without crying." He paused, thinking over his words and running his hand through his hair. "But we have to. We're the Heads, Hermione. So we have to set an example."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and smiled, playing with the hem of his shirt. She had bought it for his sixteenth birthday. It was a dark grey material, donning a white falcon with the words _"Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads"_. It was the official shirt of his favourite Quidditch team, the Falmouth Falcons.

"But… I really don't want to leave." She muttered, not looking up from the dark material of his shirt. "We've been here for seven years, Harry. Hogwarts has been our home for so long and… I don't think I can make it without this place." She admitted, allowing a few tears to slide down her cheek. "So much has happened here and I don't want to give up all the good times we've had. For god's sake, without this place, I'm just bookish, plain Hermione. I'm nothing."

"Shut up." He ordered, stroking her wavy hair with his hand. "You have always been more than that. To me… to Ron… Hell, you are everything to me, Hermione. Without you, I'd be dead right now and don't even try to deny it."

"I… I love you." She whispered, hating herself the moment it left her lips.

"I love you too." He replied, shocking her to no extent. She looked up and met his eyes. Emerald and Chocolate connected and he lowered his head, capturing her lips in his own.

It felt as if time had stopped. Hermione's hands made their way up to his neck and his arms snaked around her waist.

When they pulled apart, they kept their eyes closed and breathed heavily. For a while, they were silent. Too scared to break the tender moment. That is until…

"Now, come on." Harry muttered, taking her hand in his and leading her up the stairs. "Bedtime. We've got a big day tomorrow."

He was about to head into his own dorm when Hermione's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Did you mean it?" She asked, smiling slightly. "'Cause I did."

"Yeah." He replied, flashing her his charming, lop-sided grin. "Now go to bed. We'll talk in the morning. I love you."

"I love you too."

Hermione fell asleep with the biggest, goofiest grin on her face.

**9 O'clock The Next Morning**

"Good morning students." Minerva McGonagall said, beaming around the great hall from the staff table. "Today, our seventh years will be graduating out by the lake with all of their family members present. So, everyone is to be on their best behaviour. Anyone who misbehaves shall spend every Saturday when they return in the dungeons with Professor Snape. That is all."

"Bloody hell!" Ron laughed into his shreddies, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Something's got her knickers in a twist!"

"Please, mate." Harry responded tiredly, running his hand over his face and groaning. "The way I'm feeling, I don't want to talk about anyone's knickers. If it's all the same to you."

"Someone's got his grumpy head on this morning." Ginny laughed, ruffling Harry's hair playfully and sitting down, helping herself to shredded wheat and milk. "Have you seen Hermione?"

"No. I was wondering where she was, too." Ron mused, still shovelling food into his mouth. "Have you seen her, Harry?"

"No." He assured, smiling when the memories from the night before returned. "She'll be sleeping in. You know how she is."

"Yeah." The other man laughed. "We'll check on her later."

**11am (Half an Hour Until Graduation)**

Hermione sat at her vanity table, checking over her speech and muttering to herself. She rarely ever wore makeup but today was an exception. It wasn't so much to make her orange, but it was enough to cover the few spots she had.

Her red dress was just the right length, reaching just below her knees and showing just a small amount of cleavage. A knock brought her from her reverie and she turned to look at the door.

"Come in!" She called, turning back to the dresser and shuffling her note cards in her hands. She heard the door creak open and soft footsteps enter. Her breath caught in her throat.

Harry stood in the doorway, his hands deep in the pockets of his fitted, black trousers. His white shirt sleeves were rolled up to just below his elbows and a black skinny tie hung loosely around his neck. His hair was shorter than she remembered, leading her to think he'd had a haircut that same morning. Rather than it standing up in all directions, it was waxed up to the left.

"Hey Hermione." He greeted, flashing the lop-sided grin that she loved so much. He walked further in and wrapped his arms around her from behind in a warm hug. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks…" She smiled, moving her hand up to rest on his arm. "You look really good. I love your hair."

"Ah, it's nothing." He brushed it off and sat down on her bed. "You ready?"

"No…"She whispered as she stood and pulled her black graduation robe on. Harry slid his on and held his hand out, his eyebrow raised. "But I have to be."

He led her out of the door, stuffing his tasselled cap in his head. All the way down to the lake, they didn't let go of each other's hand. It was almost as if they were keeping the other upright.

Eventually, they reached the graduation tent and lined up; One line of seventh year girls, which Hermione was at the head of. And one line of seventh year Boys, which Harry was leading. The music started, the two young lovers took one look at each other and began walking up the aisle.

He saw Hermione beam around to her parents who were sat in the crowd, along with Ginny, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Arthur and Molly Weasley. They reached the graduate's seats and separated out; Harry and Hermione taking their places on the stage alongside McGonagall.

"Good morning parents and teachers. And welcome to the graduates of 1997." She said once everyone had taken their place. "It brings me great sadness to say farewell to this particular year. These young men and women have fought trolls, basilisks, dementors and the infamous Tom Riddle. It has given me great joy to watch them grow before my very eyes as I'm sure it has you. I am now going to hand the stage over to our Head girl; Hermione Jean Granger."

Hermione took a deep breath and stood up to the podium with her hands shaking madly.

"Friends, family and classmates. Can I just say what an honour this is to be speaking to you all today." She said softly, looking over at Harry and receiving a reassuring smile. "Our year had been through a lot… from a giant snake to the Battle of Hogwarts."

She paused and smiled at the audience. "But today, we are here to celebrate the biggest achievement of all: Passing our exams and finishing school."

This earned a chuckle from the students and teachers. Smiling slightly, she moved on.

"Now, before I hand over to our Head Boy, I want to say one thing. Seven years ago, we started on a great adventure that would have it's ups and downs. We were tiny eleven year olds. Now, in the final chapters of that adventure, we are seventeen. We are ready for the adventure we are embarking on today. The people who made this possible are our parents, teachers and, most importantly, you. So, please give a round of applause for our Hogwarts family. Thank you."

She turned around and headed back to her seat, smiling nervously to Harry who sent her a small thumbs up.

"Now, please welcome our Head Boy; Mr. Harry James Potter." McGonagall's voice rang out once again. Harry stepped up to the podium and grinned around at the crowd.

"Now," He started, clearing his throat loudly. "I know what you're all thinking. _'Oh, dear god! Another speech?! I'm only here for the free food afterward!'_ But have no fear. I won't be keeping you long.

"Seven years ago, as I'm sure a lot of you were, I was about to pee my boxers in the Great Hall, nervously awaiting the announcement of what house I was going to be in." A murmur of agreement ran through the students. "But, we got through it. Barely, but we did! And we kept doing that for so many things!

"I have never been prouder to say that I am a part of something so special and precious. And yes, Gregory Goyle, I'm talking about you too." Once again, a guffaw came from the students. "So, I want everyone to give yourself credit. You guys managed to defeat the darkest wizard in all of history and a load of other crap too! So, I say you give yourselves a thunderous applause for you: The class of 1997!"

He stepped down once again and smiled at McGonagall, who started calling the student's names and handing out their diplomas. Eventually, all the tassels were turned and McGonagall smiled from the podium.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the graduating class of 1997!"

Everyone threw their caps in the air and cheered. Some were shaking hands with their peers, others were bawling in each other's arms. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were too caught up in each other's lips, having taken their seats in the crowd. Hermione's hands ran through his hair as the first notes of their graduation song started.

_So denied_

_So I lied_

_Are you the now or never kind_

_In a day_

_And a day love_

_I'm gonna be gone for good again_

_Are you willing_

_To be had_

_Are you cool_

_With just tonight_

_Here's a toast_

_To all those who hear me all too well_

They broke apart, only to smile at each other and then they were once again interlocked. Harry ran his hand up her side to cup her cheek and pulled away to see Ron staring at them with a small smile on his face. Harry gestured for the other man to come over to them, which he did and was immediately glomped by both of them.

_Here's to the nights_

_We felt alive_

_Here's to the tears_

_You knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

"I love you guys!" Hermione cried, tears running down her cheeks and her face flushed from the passionate kissing she had just engaged in. "I really bloody love you!"

They both rolled their eyes and chuckled, earning a good-hearted slap on the bicep.

"Come on Hermione!" Ron guffawed, clutching his shoulder in mock pain. "Loosen up a bit!"

_Put your name_

_On the line_

_Along with place and time_

_Wanna stay_

_Not to go_

_I wanna ditch the logical_

_Here's a toast_

_To all those who hear me all too well_

"I suppose I can." She grinned, allowing Harry to take one of her hands in his and intertwining their fingers lovingly. "But only for today."

"That's the Hermione Granger we know!" Harry laughed, earning a mock-glare and a kiss on the cheek. Ron just observed this and nodded knowingly.

"Y'know." He started, interrupting their intimate moment. "Fred and George owe me five galleons. They had you down for Christmas. I, however, had you down for graduation."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked humorously, shaking his head and grinning in confusion.

"I had you two down for getting together at graduation." He explained, patting his best (male) friend on the shoulder. "Fred and George bet me five galleons that you'd get together by this Christmas."

"How many people were in on it?" Harry asked curiously, furrowing his brow and chuckling.

"Uh, about twenty of us." Ron answered, laughing at Hermione's outraged face.

"So, let me get this straight." She started, her voice quivering with what they thought was supressed anger. "You were betting on us getting together, rather than telling us that we liked each other?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged, hugging Seamus as he passed. He caught sight of Hermione's face and immediately tried to cover up. "C'mon, Hermione. Even McGonagall was in on it!"

_Here's to the nights_

_We felt alive_

_Here's to the tears_

_You knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Before Hermione could respond, Harry captured her lips in his and gestured for Ron to move. He took this advice, leaving a Ron-sized trail of knocked-over chairs in his wake. Harry pulled away, only to me met with a red faced glare from the woman he loved.

"Come on, love." He said quickly, inching towards the trail that Ron had left behind, in case of the need for a quick escape. "They were having some harmless fun. Do you honestly believe that if they'd told us, we'd have took their advice?"

She furrowed her brow and after a while, her expression softened.

"I guess you're right." She sighed, leaning in to his chest. "But I'm hexing him the first chance I get. Just not today."

"That's the woman I fell in love with."

_All my time is froze in motion_

_Can't I stay an hour or two or more_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Don't let me let you go_

_Here's a toast_

_To all those who hear me all too well_

Soon, they all gathered for a photograph next to the lake. Everyone smiled and pulled the goofiest face they could, even McGonagall (and the giant squid!) had an expression on her face that Harry thought he'd never see again.

_Here's to the nights_

_We felt alive_

_Here's to the tears_

_You knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_Too soon_

_Here's to the nights we felt alive_

_Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry_

_Here's to goodbye_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

Then for the individual group photos. Harry and Hermione were obliged to have one taken anyway, being head boy and girl. But this made it more special. They were staring deep into each other's eyes, their arms around their partner and an enormous smile on their faces.

After ten minutes, Hermione took his hand, dragged him off to where the families were gathered and stopped just behind a middle aged couple.

"Mum, dad!" She exclaimed, smiling at her boyfriend's shocked and somewhat scared face. They turned around to greet her with a cheer and an enormous hug.

"Hey chipmunk!" Her father greeted, embracing his daughter tightly. He was middle aged with brown hair and the bluest eyes Harry had ever seen. "Your speech was great!"

"Yeah it was!" Her mother agreed, hugging her once her husband was finished. She had blond hair that was pulled back into a messy bun and the same chocolate coloured eyes as Hermione. "I can't believe my baby girl's just graduated!"

"Thanks Mum and Dad." Hermione grinned, turning and reaching out for Harry, taking his large hand in her dainty ones. "Harry, these are my parents; Helen and Jonathan Granger." She introduced. "And… Mum, Dad, this is my boyfriend Harry."

"Pleased to meet you at last!" Jonathan smiled, shaking the younger man's hand jovially. "We've heard nothing but stories about you and Ron for the last seven years!"

"Same to you, sir

**Three Hours Later**

Their trunks were packed. Their dorms were cleared. The common room was empty. Now, all that was left was to say goodbye.

"Hermione! We're gonna be late for the-" Harry bellowed, bounding up the stairs and coming to a halt at the doorway to the girls' dorm. Hermione was sat on the edge of her bed with tears silently sliding down her cheek. "You okay, love?"

"I… Look what I found…" She sniffed, handing a small, battered photo frame to him. He took it in his large, scarred hands and smiled as he saw the photograph.

Eleven year old Harry, Hermione and Ron were smiling up at him, waving enthusiastically from the photograph. They were standing next to the Hogwarts Express with their arms wrapped around each other.

"That's the first photograph we had taken together…" He muttered, smiling and reminiscing. He noted how photograph-Hermione was staring at photograph-Harry and knew from that look that she loved him.

"Yeah, it is." She agreed, snaking into his embrace and leaning her head on his chest. The children in the photographs wolf-whistled up at them and they both chuckled.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Harry."

Years later, Harry and Hermione would marry and have three beautiful children; Little James, Rick (co one could call him Richard) and Lilly. On their fireplace, along with pictures of their family, would sot two battered photo frames. One contained that same photograph from their first year at Hogwarts. The other would contain one taken on their last day at Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione and Ron were standing in front of the Hogwarts express, beaming up at everyone who saw it.


End file.
